This invention relates to a tape drive such as a linear tape storage system represented by DLT (digital liner tape) or LTO (linear tape open) and, in particular, to an ejection mechanism for ejecting a tap cassette (tape cartridge) from the tape drive.
Linear tape storage systems of the type described are developed as xe2x80x9cback-upxe2x80x9d systems for hard disks of computer systems and various types of the linear tape storage systems have been proposed in prior art. For example, a digital linear tape drive serving as the DLT is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,014 to Nute, entitled: xe2x80x9cMulti-Channel Magnetic Tape Head Module Including Flex Circuitxe2x80x9d or the like.
The digital linear tape drive (which may be merely called xe2x80x9cdriving apparatusxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctape drivexe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d) is for receiving a tape cartridge (which may be merely called xe2x80x9ccartridgexe2x80x9d) having a single reel (a supply reel) and contains a take-up reel therein. When the tape cartridge is installed in the driving apparatus, a magnetic tape is pulled out of the tape cartridge and then is wound by the take-up reel through a head guide assembly (HGA). The head guide assembly is for guiding the magnetic tape (which may be merely called xe2x80x9ctapexe2x80x9d) pulled out of the tape cartridge in a magnetic head. The magnetic head exchanges information between the tape and the magnetic head. The head guide assembly generally comprises a boomerang-shaped aluminum plate and six large guide rollers each using a bearing.
In addition, the head guide assembly is also called a tape guide assembly which is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,585 to Saliba, entitled: xe2x80x9cRotating Tape Edge Guide.xe2x80x9d In addition, an example of the guide roller is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokkai No. 20001-100025 or JP-A 2000-100025.
The tape drive is generally comprised of a rectangular housing that has a common base as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,574, entitled: xe2x80x9cTape Head Actuator Assembly Having A Shock Suppression Sleevexe2x80x9d to Cranson et al. The base has two spindle motors (reel motors). The first spindle motor has a spool (or a take-up reel) permanently mounted on the base and the spool is dimensioned to accept a relatively high speed streaming magnetic tape. The second spindle motor (reel motor) is adapted to accept a removable tape cartridge. The removable tape cartridge is manually or automatically inserted into the drive via a slot formed on the drive""s housing. Upon insertion of the tape cartridge into the slot, the cartridge engages the second spindle motor (reel motor). Prior to rotation of the first and the second spindle motors, the tape cartridge is connected to the permanently mounted spool (the take-up reel) by means of a mechanical buckling mechanism. A number of rollers (guide rollers) positioned intermediate the tape cartridge and the permanent spool guide the magnetic tape as it traverses at relatively high speeds back and forth between the tape cartridge and the permanently mounted spool.
In the digital linear tape drive having such a structure, an apparatus for pulling the tape from the supply reel to the take-up reel is required. Such as a pulling apparatus is disclosed, for example, in International Publication Number WO 86/07471. According to WO 86/07471, take up leader means (a first tape leader) is coupled to the take-up reel while supply tape leader means (a second tape leader) is connected to the tape on the supply reel. The first tape leader has one end formed into a mushroom like tab. The second tape leader has a locking aperture. The tab is engaged into the locking aperture.
Furthermore, a mechanism for joining the first tape leader with the second tape leader is required. Such a joining mechanism is disclosed, for example, in International Publication number WO 86/07295.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokkai No. 2000-100116 or JP-A 2000-100116 discloses a structure of leader tape engaging part which can engage an end part of a leader tape (the second tape leader) to a tape end hooking part in a tape cartridge without requiring a tab projected in the side of the leader tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,634, entitled: xe2x80x9cTake-up Reel Lockxe2x80x9d to Hertrich discloses a locking system for preventing a take-up reel of a tape drive from rotating when a tape cartridge is not inserted to the drive.
In addition, the tape drive further comprises a tape head actuator assembly which is located between a take-up spool and a tape cartridge on a tape path defined by a plurality of rollers. During operation, a magnetic tape flows forward and backward between the take-up spool and the tape cartridge and is closely adjacent to the tape head actuator assembly while the magnetic tape flows on the defined tape path. An example of such as a tape head actuator assembly is disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,574.
On the other hand, an example of the tape cartridge installed in the digital linear tape drive is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokkai No. 2000-149491 or JP-A 2000-149491.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,171, entitled: xe2x80x9cLeaderless Tape Drivexe2x80x9d to Gaboury discloses a tape drive wherein a tape leader from a tape cartridge is urged through a tape path, into a take-up reel, and secured therein without the use of a bucking mechanism or a take-up leader.
Now, when the tape cartridge is inserted in the tape drive and when information exchange between the magnetic head and the magnetic tape pulled out of the tape cartridge completes, the magnetic tape is rewound in the tape cartridge again. Thereafter, when an operator operates an ejection bottom in order to eject the tape cartridge from the tape drive, the tape cartridge is ejected from the tape drive by an ejection mechanism. In the manner which will later be described in conjunction with FIGS. 1 through 5, a conventional ejection mechanism has a constant ejection amount. The ejection amount means a projection amount measured with reference to a bezel on ejecting.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ejection mechanism which is capable of varying and adjusting an ejection amount.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ejection mechanism of the type described, which dose not hinder other parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an ejection mechanism of the type described, which is capable of optionally adjusting an ejection amount within a range of 15 mm and 30 mm with reference to a front bezel.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
On describing the gist of an aspect of this invention, it is possible to be understood that an ejection mechanism is mounted on one side surface of a drive to eject, from the drive, a cartridge inserted in the drive. The ejection mechanism comprises an ejection lever extending in an insertion direction of the cartridge. The ejection lever is slidably mounted on the one side surface in an insertion/extraction direction of the cartridge. The ejection lever has an engaging portion for engaging with a front end surface of the cartridge when the cartridge is inserted in the drive. An urging arrangement urges the ejection lever in an ejection direction of the cartridge. The urging arrangement extends in the insertion/extraction direction. The urging arrangement has an end connected to the one side surface and another end connected to the ejection lever. Mounted on the one side surface and engaged with the ejection lever, a damping member brakes movement of the ejection lever. The damping member has a stopper for stopping the movement of the ejection lever. A mounting position adjusting arrangement adjusts a mounting position of the damping member to the one side surface.
In the above-mentioned ejection mechanism, the damping member preferably may comprise a damper for braking the movement of the ejection lever and a damper holder, mounted on the one side surface, for holding the damper. The damper holder may have a mounting surface mounted and fixed on the one side surface and a damper holding surface which is perpendicularly bent from the mounting surface and which extends horizontally. The damper holding surface holds the damper thereon. In this event, the above-mentioned mounting position adjusting arrangement preferably may comprise a pair of long holes which is formed in the mounting surface and which extends in the insertion/extraction direction with apart from each other. Each of the long holes has a predetermined length. A pair of screws fixes the mounting surface on the one side surface through the pair of long holes by screwing the mounting surface on the one side surface. The predetermined length may be, for example, equal to about 15 mm.
In addition, the above-mentioned urging arrangement desirably may comprise an ejection spring having an end connected to a protrusion portion protruding from the one side surface at a front side of the tape driver and another end connected to a projection portion projecting from the ejection lever at a back side end of the ejection lever.
Furthermore, the ejection lever preferably may comprise a rack which extends between a center thereof and a back side thereof. The damping member may comprise a damper for braking the movement of the ejection lever and a damper holder, mounted on the one side surface, for holding said damper. The damper may comprise a damper body fixed on the damper holder and a pinion, rotatably mounted on the damper body, for engaging with the rack. In this event, the above-mentioned stopper preferably may be formed on the damper holder.